


Birthday Present

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-15
Updated: 2005-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This fic is set in the E,P, & R universe.  It follows canon through 414 though I consider that 414 took place in June 2004(inspite of the snow).  Justin's son, B. Craig Taylor has his 6th birthday party.





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

6 PM  
Halloween 2014

Meeting Room  
Kinnetic Advertising  
Pittsburgh Pennsylvania

B. Craig Taylor’s 6th Birthday Party

When Brian Kinney sends out invitations everyone in his family or employ attends, even a birthday party for a six year old. When Brian Kinney throws a party no expense is spared, even if his partner tells him he’s going overboard.

Various members of the pseudo Kinney family, Kinnetic staff, and clients are standing or sitting in small groups around the room waiting for the festivities to start. Anything a six year old could want at his birthday party, and even more, is present. The walls are covered with decorations. Streamers hide the ceiling and the floor is covered in colorful confetti. A buffet table dominates the back of the room. At the front of the room is a huge birthday cake, which is flanked by two ice sculpture space ships, the favorite vehicle of the birthday boy. On the wall behind the birthday cake is a framed painting. While the painting itself has seldom been seen, it normally hangs in Brian’s office; it’s one of the most famous paintings of the 21st century. Uncountable prints have been sold and parts of the picture have been printed on practically everything, from wallpaper to coffee mugs.

***********

“Emmett did you ever think that anyone would have a kid’s birthday party in this building?”

“No Teddy I never expected that I would attend a birthday party for anyone in this building. But Ted it hasn’t been a bathhouse for over 10 years.”

“I know but the irony of Brian giving a child’s birthday party in this building considering how many times he gave head in this very room is overwhelming?”

“Teddy did you really see Brian giving head in this building, or anywhere for that matter? I certainly never saw him doing any such thing. Now I saw his cock being sucked uncountable times and his fucking many a man back in the day but I don’t ever remember seeing him getting fucked or sucking cock.”

“I have to admit that I never saw him doing either activity, I just always liked the idea that the King of Liberty got down on his knees too.”

“I’m sure that he has gotten on his knees but I’m guessing that when he has he’s looking into a patch of bright blond pubic hair.”

“Em you do realize how dangerous it is to think about Brian and Justin and what they do with each other? How do you know he has bright blond pubic hair?”

“Of course I know the danger Teddy, but a boy can dream; Justin and I’ve been swimming over the years Ted, I‘ve seen him naked and his pubes are as bright blond as his hair is. Besides there have been times when I wondered what would’ve happened if Justin hadn’t captured the King and had been available for us mere peasants.”

“Besides Sunshine fucking you into the mattress more times than you could’ve handled; what would’ve happened Emmett?”

“Shit Brian where did you come from? You know anything between me and Justin was just a fantasy of mine.”

“Of course I do Emmett or you would be singing soprano. Since this is such a joyful day, after all my son only turns six once in his life, I’ll give you two a present. I’m sure that you’ll jerk off to it for weeks to come.”

“What Brian, don’t tease us like that?”

“Justin is a wonderful top, probably better than either of you two losers have ever had which includes me if I remember correctly. Enjoy the party boys.”

“Fuck.”

“Teddy close your mouth before someone comes over and asks us what’s going on. Though Brian was right about the jerking off. Wait a minute, Brian fucked you too?”

“It’s not something I want to talk about right now and it was a very very long time ago.”

**********

“Bob this party is amazing, are you sure it’s a boy’s birthday party?”

“Rebecca I told you to not call me Bob anywhere near the office.”

“I never understood that rule.”

“Mr. Kinney’s a great boss, he gives us a lot of freedom and he pays us much better than any other ad agency in Pittsburgh but he has two oddball rules. No one named Bob, Brad, or Kip can work at Kinnetic, I can go by Robert or Rob and even Bobby but he would fire me tomorrow if I ever answered to Bob. He also forbids the playing or discussion of violin music. I’ve never had the guts to ask Cynthia or Ted where the rules come from I just follow them.”

“Would he really fire you for answering to Bob?”

“I don’t know but I do know that I like my job here too much to take the chance.”

“Is that painting the real thing or just a wonderful copy?”

“It’s the original. Mr. Kinney’ partner is ‘the Justin Taylor’. You couldn’t meet a nicer person than Mr. Taylor. Craig, the birthday boy, is his son. Though Mr. Kinney considers Craig his son just as much as he does his biological son Gus. Gus is the dark haired boy sitting with the blond boy at the back of the room. Gus and Craig often come to the office and I’ve talked with both of them. They’re both very bright for their ages. Gus plans on being an author and Craig plans on being an astronaut. He told me last week that he’s going to be the first person to leave our solar system.”

“Does a six year old even know what that means?”

“This one does and I can only hope that any children we ever have will be as bright as Craig Taylor.”

**********

“Daddy why did we have to come to the brat’s birthday party?”

“Jenny you know better than to call Craig that name. Why do you dislike your brother so much? You know how much he looks up to you.”

“Daddy he’s not my brother. He’s just such a whiny little kid. Gus is my brother even if he’s going to be gay.”

“What does that mean squirt?”

“Hunter don’t call me that. I caught him kissing his boyfriend the other day.”

“How did you do that honey?”

“Ben, you would think a 14 year old would know enough to close his door before he starts making out with another boy wouldn’t you? I walked the brat home from school, like every day, but the housekeeper was gone, since Gus’ didn’t have school, and the note said that he would watch Craig. I went upstairs to find Gus so that he would know that Craig was home and that he was responsible for the brat. Gus and Rickie were lying on the bed kissing, Gus told me that they were just practicing kissing, for their dates for some dance at Chief Joseph, but I knew better than that.”

“How did you know that squirt?”

“Hunter quit calling me that! Because not only were they kissing Gus had his hands down Rickie’s pants and was squeezing his butt. Then both of them got beet red when I let them know that I could see them. Why would a sophomore be interested in a gawky eighth grader like Gus? Before you ask Hunter I don’t want to hold the baby.”

“Jenny why don’t you go talk with Craig?”

“I have to be around the brat all of the time I don’t want to talk with him tonight.”

“Then just go see if your mothers need anything and quit calling Craig the brat.”

“Ok Daddy but you do know that they’re fighting again.”

“Ben where did we go wrong with that girl. She pretty much hates everyone in the family. Has Craig ever done anything around you to make you think he’s a whiny little kid or a brat?”

“Whiny isn’t a word I would use for Craig, he’s too much like Brian. Jenny is the whiny one in this family. I’ve no idea where we went wrong with her. Little Miss might not want to hold the baby Hunter but I can’t get enough of my granddaughter.”

“Here she is then and here’s her bottle, I’m sure she’ll be wanting to eat very soon. If she doesn’t quit eating so much she’ll weigh 25 pounds by the time her first birthday comes along on New Years.”

“Hunter she isn’t growing that fast.”

“I know Mikey but she certainly swills down the formula. I think I’ll go talk to my favorite cousin. I’ll tell him about this marvelous new invention that pretty much every bedroom in America has installed. Don’t you think he should know how to keep nosy little sisters out of his business?”

“What invention?” Michael asks the back of his departing son.

“A door lock Michael, here take our granddaughter while I get the bottle ready. I just can‘t get over the thrill of being a grandfather; I simply never imagined that I could be a grandfather even after we took Hunter into our family. Who would‘ve believed that curing HIV would happen during our lives?”

“How’s my little girl? Pappy loves you, yes he does.”

**********

“Hi Gus, what’s up? Rickie can you give us a minute?”

“Sure Hunter, Gus do you want some punch or anything else from that amazing buffet table? Your Dad sure doesn‘t believe in skimping does he?”

“Punch and some of that shrimp would be great. If you think this party is something wait until my 16th rolls around.”

“Gus how old are you now?”

“Fourteen, why do you ask?”

“Aren’t you old enough to know enough to close and lock your door. Don’t you remember that you’ve a nosy little sister who lives to tattle?”

“What’re you talking about Hunter?”

“Practicing kissing for a school dance? Jenny saw your hands down Rickie’s pants and put 2 and 2 together and by the time this party is over she’ll have told everyone that will listen that you’re gay. Have you told your Dads yet?”

“I haven’t told Dad but Justin knows, hell he knew before I was sure myself.”

That doesn’t surprise me, how did he tell you?”

“He took me to the Doctor to get the HIV shot.”

“You do know that you still have to be careful, that shot just protects you from HIV infection not any other STDs.”

“Of course I do Hunter I’m not stupid besides Justin told me everything on the way to the Doctor’s office. He also told me why he was taking me to the Doctor.”

“I’m all ears.”

“He told me that he’d noticed that I kept springing Kinney boners every time I saw a good looking guy; whether in person or on TV or a vid. He decided that just to be careful he would have me get me the shot. He told me not to do anything I didn’t want to do just because I’d had the shot. I haven’t done anything yet but Rickie’s body feels so good when we’ve fooled around. I suppose I should have closed the door but I didn’t do anything I was ashamed of and I don’t really care if Jenny saw us.”

“What the fuck is a Kinney boner?”

“According to Justin it’s one that’s very visible even in loose sweat pants. I think he means I’m larger than average.”

“Well I suppose it shouldn’t be a surprise since you’re so much like Brian in every other way.”

“You mean you’ve seen Dad with a boner.”

“No Gus I was never blessed with such a sight, your Dad always thought of me as a little boy, even after I graduated from Pitt, and certainly would’ve never let me see him in such a state. I just heard a lot of rumors and hints about the subject. Justin isn’t a slouch in the area either if rumors are true.”

“You know Hunter I think I could’ve lived my entire life without hearing about the physical attributes of my fathers. Even they haven‘t felt the need to talk about it.”

“That’s probably true and I’m sorry if I embarrassed you about it but to get back to the topic I started with. Be careful in what you do and above all be careful in regards to your little sister. I’m reasonably sure she loves you but she loves causing trouble even more. She did have one good question though.”

“What’s that?”

“How did you hook up with a sophomore?”

“I’ve known Rickie since Dad and Justin moved into their house; he lives only two houses up the street. He’s barely a year older than me even if he’s two years ahead in school. He skipped the 3rd grade since he’s so smart. We’ve always been good friends and this summer, after my talk with Justin, I just decided to take the bull by the horns and ask him if he liked me as much as I like him and he answered by kissing me. God that kiss was amazing. I don’t think I’m ready to go much farther than we’ve gone so far but what we’ve done has been fun.”

“Gus if you have any questions don’t be afraid to ask your Dads or me.”

“Don’t worry about me Hunter, I know I can talk to Dad or Justin about anything even sex. They’ve never been worried about talking about their sex lives in front of me though never in real detail. I have to admit it was kind of surprising to find out that they’re almost totally versatile with each other. I’ve heard the rumors about my Dad too, since I’ve spent way too much time in the Diner, and those rumors never have my Dad bottoming. Dad finally gave up tricking a few years ago. That made Justin almost as happy as he was when Craig was born.”

“It looks like your boyfriend is on the way back, and if the you two skinny boys eat all of that shrimp he’s got I’ll be surprised. It just occurred to me, when did you get so tall?”

“Didn’t you know that I got my metabolism from Justin. I can almost eat as much as he does without gaining any weight. I‘ve grown almost 6 inches since school got out last spring.”

“You don’t know how much Mikey resents that little fact about Justin. Remember Gus you can always talk to me about anything. Even after we move to Lincoln you can always call me if you need anything.”

“Thanks Hunter I know; Debra looks more like you every time I see her.”

“I know but it’s amazing how both Ben and Michael think she looks like each of them.”

*********

 

“James I’m sure that painting is the original. You have to buy it from Mr. Kinney.”

“I already tried to buy it the first time I saw it in Brian’s office. It was a birthday gift from the artist and I’m afraid that Brian will never part with it.”

“Aren’t you one of his biggest clients, shouldn’t that have some weight in the matter.”

“No Lois it would have no weight at all, Brian will never sell that painting or anything else the artist has given him over the years. In case you haven’t figured it out yet Justin Taylor is Brian’s lover and the father of the birthday boy. That’s them over by the buffet table.”

“What an adorable little boy, it’s too bad he’s being raised by a couple of queers.”

“Lois I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that crap coming out of your mouth. Brian is friend of mine and neither of his sons could wish for a better father no matter who he sleeps with.”

********** 

“Craig honey, save some room for your cake. Just because it’s on the buffet table doesn’t mean you have to eat some of it.”

“I know Grandma Jen but it’s all so good.”

“Let him eat all he wants Jen, when he gets sick that will teach him better than anything we can say.”

“What do you mean Grandma Deb? I don’t like getting sick.”

“It’s simple dumpling, if you eat so much from the buffet and then eat as much cake and ice cream as Jen and I know you will then you’ll wake up sometime tonight with a terrible tummy ache.”

“I don’t want that to happen so I’ll just quit. Did you see the card and present Mommy sent me from Iraq? It’s a star atlas; I’m going to use it to learn everything I can so I can be an astronaut. She’s sorry that she couldn’t be here for my birthday but she just couldn’t work out the details in order to get here by tonight. Grandmas why does Jenny hate me so much?”

“Jenny doesn’t hate you dumpling, she’s just jealous of you and doesn’t know how to hide it”

“Why would she be jealous of me?”

“I really don’t know Craig but just don’t let her comments bug you. She’ll grow out of it soon enough.”

“I don’t let them bother me Grandma Jen but it hurts when she calls me the brat. I’m not a brat am I?”

“No darling you’re anything but a brat. Now your Pop was a brat when he was your age.”

“I heard that Mom.”

“Why do you think I said it honey?”

“Because you love me so much.”

“That’ll work.”

“Are you having fun Craig?”

“Yes Pop but next year can we have my party in the afternoon so I can invite my friends?”

“Don’t worry Craig, now that Brian has gotten the fantasy birthday party out of his system you and I’ll be able to plan your parties from now on.”

“That won’t hurt Brian’s feelings will it Pop? Was this party a queeny moment?”

“Out of the mouth of fucking babes!”

“Deb you said you would try.”

“I know Sunshine and I’m trying but sometimes it’s the perfect word.”

“Don’t worry Pop; I know better than to use Grandma Deb’s words.”

“Well shit dumpling, oops sorry Justin.”

**********

“Mommy do we have to stay to the end? I didn’t want to come in the first place.”

“Jenny try to be nice. It’s your brother’s birthday.”

“He’s not my brother, why does everyone keep calling him that?”

“In this family he’s your brother.”

“Can we go home anyway?”

“No Jenny we aren’t going home early. If you can’t celebrate with Craig and the rest of the family then go get something to eat and read your book.”

“Ok but did you guys know that Gus and Rickie are fooling around with each other?”

“Is that any of your business Jenny?”

“It is if he’s not smart enough to close his door.”

“Go get something to eat and quit spreading tales about your brother, you do admit that Gus is your brother don’t you?”

“Yes Gus is my brother even if he’s queer.”

“Jenny go eat something before you say more than you should.”

“Ok Lindsay but Brian and Justin call each other queer all of the time.”

“Go!”

“Lindsay where did we go wrong with that girl? She couldn’t have a better pair of brothers yet she despises Craig most of the time and takes advantage of Gus whenever she gets a chance. Gus is too young to be fooling around with another boy, or a girl for that matter.”

“He’s fourteen and Brian had done more than fool around by the time he was fourteen.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it, where has the time gone?”

**********

“Now that you’ve all finished with the buffet it’s time for cake and ice cream. It’s hard to believe it but my Sunnyboy is 6 years old, where has the time gone? It seems just like yesterday that I was the King of Liberty Avenue and look at me now, the perfect suburban husband. I wouldn’t trade a second of my life with Sunshine and the boys for all the tricks in Pittsburgh. But boys wait a few years to make me and Justin grandfathers.”

“Dad, don’t worry I don’t plan on getting anyone pregnant in the near future.” With that statement Gus turns and proceeds to give Rickie a lip-smacking kiss. Rickie turns bright red as a result but doesn’t back away.

“Justin have you neglected to tell me something.”

“Whatever do you mean Brian, oh yeah did I forget to tell you that your Sonnyboy is following in all of your footsteps?” With that said Justin gives his lover a lip-smacking kiss to rival the kiss Gus is still engaged in. The assembled guests burst into laughter and applause.

“Well now that that little fact is explained away, Craig do you have a birthday request?”

“Yes Brian, tell me about the most famous birthday present ever.”

“Not that story again.”

“Jenny be quiet it’s my birthday and I’ll ask for any story I want to hear.” With that statement there is more than one giggle in the room and Jenny takes her book and goes to the ladies room.

Justin pulls Brian’s face down and whispers into his ear. “Try not to add too many extras to the story, we have to get him to bed pretty soon.”

Brian whispers back, “I never add extras I just tell the story the way it happened.”

“If you have to believe that go ahead.” Justin whispers again and then kisses Brian once more.

**********

“How much do you think he’ll add to the story this time Jen?”

“Is there anything more to add?”

“Knowing Brian he’ll think of something.”

**********

“Not this story again. Emmett are you ready to go home, we can sneak out if you want.”

“No Teddy I want to hear it again and I want to hear whatever Brian adds to the story. It’s such a wonderful fairy tale. Considering the two fairies that star in the story makes it even better.”

“Emmett you know better than to call Justin a fairy, Brian doesn’t mind if you call him that but he’d bust a gasket to hear you call his Sunshine a fairy.”

“I’m not stupid Teddy, even Brian can’t read my lips from the side and besides he was still kissing Justin when I said the words.”

**********

“Hunter have you ever heard Brian tell this story?”

“No Ben I don’t think I have. Why?”

“Listen carefully so you can learn how to tell the perfect story for a child. Before you know it Debra will be wanting her Daddy to tell her bed time stories.”

“Ben I’ve heard it many times but I still don’t know how he makes it so interesting.”

 

**********

 

“Once upon a time in a wonderful fairy land known as Liberty there was a King who lived with his Helios Prince. The two had had a long and interesting history together, which surprised the King since he had never expected to have a history with any man. They’d had this history because the Prince was smarter than the King and knew what the King truly wanted from life, even if the King didn’t know what he wanted from life. 

No matter what baloney the King threw at the Prince he ducked and stayed in the King’s life, except for the short period of time known as the ‘Horror of the Violin’. But life finally settled down and the two lived a very happy life together. 

The King had an Heir, who lived with his mothers the Ladies Bright and Dark, the Heir considered the Prince his father too.

When the King turned 36 the Prince gave him a most wonderful painting. The King found that he could look at the painting for hours on end and be amazed at the beauty of his present. No matter how many times the King looked at the painting he found some new detail. While the King had admitted to himself, years before, that the Prince was his first and only love; this painting, ‘The Rescue’, made him realize that the two were destined to be together until the end of time. What really amazed the King was that this idea didn’t scare him at all, truly the rescue had succeeded.

The King also realized that he had to give the Prince an equivalent present on his next birthday, his 25th, in order to show that wonderful young man how much he truly loved him and wanted him to be in his life for eternity. So the King went to everyone in his pseudo family and asked them what he should give the Prince for his upcoming birthday. While not surprising that the group didn’t all agree on what the King should give the Prince they did agree that the Prince would be happy with anything the King gave him, even if it was just a smile.

The King knew that a smile wouldn’t be enough, even though he did know that the Prince would be happy with a smile. While the family didn’t agree on any one item they did give the King an idea; an idea that the King knew was perfect. The King knew that this gift would make the Prince happier than humanly possible. The King had a few loose ends to tie up but he knew the perfect person to help him with the problems that the gift would cause. So the King went to visit the Lady Luna, the best friend of the Prince.

The Lady Luna agreed with the King that the gift was perfect. Having known, and loved, the Prince longer than the King she agreed in a heartbeat to help the King.

So the King had a box made from the most exotic of woods and metals. Inscribed on the top of the box was a sun shape. Inside the box the King placed a document that explained the gift. The box was then wrapped with the most beautiful of hand made birthday paper. The package was then finished off with a ribbon and bow that looked like the sun.

On the Prince’s birthday, after a day of fun and passion the King gave his Prince the package. The King expected the Prince to at least think about the gift but two seconds after he finished reading the explanation of the gift the Prince said yes and then proceeded to ravage the King as a thank you for this wonderful present.

Sunnyboy do you know what the gift was?”

“Of course I do Brian; the gift was me.”

“That’s right, in the document your Mommy agreed to carry a baby for Justin and I. I agreed to do whatever was necessary to allow Justin to take care of his child. When Daphne offered to get pregnant the usual way I thought Justin was going to faint. Of course I knew that if that were what it would take then Sunshine would follow through. I also knew that Daphne wasn’t going to make him do it that way. Don’t worry Craig I’ll explain what I’m talking about in about 10 years.”

“Don’t worry about it Brian, I’ll get Gus to tell me tomorrow.”

With that statement the crowd burst into laughter since very few of them had ever seen Brian Kinney speechless.


End file.
